fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Greil's Devoted/Script
Part 1: A Deputy's Devotion Before Battle * Soren: Hurry up, Ike! The festival tournament is about to begin! * Ike: How exactly are we expected to fight in these outfits? * Mist: Faster, Ike! We'll be disqualified if we don't get there soon! * Ike: These clothes just don't feel right— and this weapon has to be some kind of joke...but I'm not laughing. That's it. I'm using my usual gear. And I'm going to use the wooden sword I used to train with father! * Greil: Incredible... You have my stubborn side too? Is there anything of mine you did not inherit, Ike? * Ike: F-Father?! * Titania: Commander Greil! * Greil: Hm? Something the matter? You lot look like you've seen a ghost. * Ike: Is it...really you, Father? * Soren: In a world where Heroes are called from across time and space... would it be so strange for the late Commander Greil to appear before us? * Mist: ...F-Father, I— I've missed you so much! * Greil: Now, now, Mist... There's no need for tears. I'm as surprised as you that we've met in such a strange place. * Ike: Are you...here to take part in the tournament as well, Father? * Greil: I am—and I see that you are as well. Time to show me how much you've improved since last we met! * Ike: ...Of course. Scene transition * Mist: A tournament, huh? Men are so easily entertained... Oh well. While they're all distracted, I'll have plenty of time to prepare their Day of Devotion gifts! This one's for Ike, and...this one's for Father... Oh, Titania, this one's for you! * Titania: How delightful! Thank you. Oh, Mist, what do you think about this cloak? Would it suit Commander Greil? After Battle * Titania: We're safer all together! Let's find and reunite with Ike and Commander Greil—quickly! * Mist: Right, but... I, um... I haven't finished shopping for gifts yet! Part 2: A Strategist's Devotion Before Battle * Soren: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Ike, I do, but...don't get too excited. * Ike: Are you sure we have to follow all the tournament's rules? It's just... there are so many of them... * Soren: It does seem seeing Commander Greil again has put you in high spirits, Ike! Just try to stay focused out there. * Ike: High spirits, hm? What gave it away? * Soren: Whenever you're in a good mood, your mouth does this thing wh- Hey! Over there! They must be our opponents, then. Now it's our turn, Ike. Shall we? After Battle * Soren: We're outnumbered, Ike! Let's retreat and regroup with Commander Greil, Mist, and Titania! * Ike: Good call, Soren. Let's go! Part 3: A Leader's Devotion Before Battle * Soren: I'm glad we managed to reunite, but it seems our foe managed to assemble quite the powerful force as well... * Titania: True. But I can't find a reason to complain. Just look—Commander Greiland Ike, together again... * Mist: Father! Ike! Time to pause your training for a moment! Our enemies are approaching! * Greil: Perfect timing. I've just gotten warmed up. Let's show 'em what we got, Ike! * Ike: All right! Watch this! After Battle * Greil: Aha! A surrender! Then it's decided. They put up a good fight, at least. With the tournament coming to a close, though, I suppose the festival will be ending soon as well... * Ike: Father... What will happen to you after the festival? Where will you go? * Greil: "Where"? * Ike: Why not stay with us? The Greil Mercenaries could— Everything would be just like it used to be. You need to teach me more about the sword, Father! It can be just like back in the old days... * Greil: If everything were still the way it was back then, you wouldn't be the man you are today, Ike. * Ike: But, I— * Greil: People can only grow when they have room to do so... Look at how much you've grown without me. After I died, you had to struggle desperately to protect your country and family. The struggle made you stronger. It made you a man. I see it where the softness is missing from your face. * Ike: Father, you— * Greil: I'm not the commander of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike. You are. I rest easy with them in your capable hands. I'm glad I had this chance to see the incredible people you and Mist have grown into. * Ike: Father... Promise me something. Promise to fight me again someday. I won't know I've surpassed you until I defeat you, after all... * Greil: Of course. I wouldn't miss it. * Ike: Until then... Good-bye, Father... Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts